Mad Dummy/En Combat
Lorsqu'il est touché, le Mad Mannequin se reconstituera car il est incorporel. Les commandes ACT (agir) n'auront aucun impact sur le combat, et son Âme ne peut pas être épargnée. Ainsi, pour le battre, le joueur doit manœuvrer l’Âme du protagoniste afin que les projectiles lancés par les serviteurs de Mad Mannequin touchent le pantin et pas lui. Après plusieurs tours, le combat s'arrêtera car Napstablook arrivera. Attaques *Mad Mannequin appelle à l'aide les autre pantins. Ces pantins peuvent soit clignoter en rouge et traverser le Bullet Board perpendiculairement au bord du Bullet Board sur lequel ils apparaissent ou lancer des gribouillis confus qui, si ils sont esquivés, peuvent toucher Mad Mannequin. Dans la première option, ils seront positionnés de manière à laisser un espace libre pour que l’Âme du protagoniste puisse les esquiver. *Après un certain temps, Mad Mannequin vire les vieux pantins et appelle les pantins robotiques. Ils lancent des roquettes à tête chercheuse qui visent l’Âme du protagoniste, puis avancent en ligne droite lorsque leur cercle rose disparaît. *Juste avant la fin du combat, Mad Mannequin lancera un seul couteau sur l’Âme du protagoniste. Il est facilement esquivé. *Après l'attaque au couteau, les larmes de Napstablook tomberont du ciel. Elle éviteront l’Âme du protagoniste, mais elle peut tout de même être touchée si le joueur choisit de l'amener dessus. Cette attaque fait toujours 1 dégât. Stratégie * Attaquer le Mad Mannequin le fait tomber en morceaux. Le protagoniste est ensuite informé que le Mad Mannequin ne peut pas être blessé car il est incorporel, et il se reconstitue. * Dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste, il est inutile d'ACT (agir) et l'ennemi ne peut pas être épargné. Pour continuer dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste, le protagoniste doit éviter les attaques des pantins et les amener à toucher le Mad Mannequin. * La phase avec les pantins robotiques dure quatre tours, qu'ils touchent l’Âme du protagoniste ou pas. * Au bout d'un moment, le corps de Mad Mannequin commencera à bouger d'avant en arrière horizontalement à travers l'écran; il est ainsi plus dur de le viser. Au cours du combat, ces mouvements deviennent plus sporadiques, ajoutant encore de la difficulté. * Dans la Route Génocide, le Mad Mannequin sera tellement énervé des actions du joueur envers le Mannequin des ruines qu'il en deviendra corporel et épargnera le joueur. L'épargner ne met pas fin à la Route Génocide. Citations Dialogue pré-combat *''Hahaha... It's just like you to run away.'' il n'est pas checké *''FOOL! You think you can hurt ME???'' il a été frappé *''Hahaha... Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?'' il a été checké mais pas frappé *''I am a ghost that lives inside a Mannequin. My cousin used to live inside a Mannequin, too. Until...'' **''YOU CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat... But the things you SAID...! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their Mannequin! HUMAN! I'll scare your SOUL out of your body!'' le protagoniste a parlé au [[Mannequin] pour commencer le combat] **''YOU DESTROYED THEIR HOME! Us ghosts spend our whole lives looking for a proper vessel. Slowly, slowly, we grow closer to our new bodies... Until one day, we too may become corporeal beings. Beings able to laugh, love, and dance like any other... But YOU!!!! My cousin's future...! You took it all away! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I hope you're not too attached to YOUR body... Because your SOUL's about to get EVICTED!!!'' le protagoniste a détruit le Mannequin **''YOU CAME ALONG! They were a shy sort. Living a lonely life in the Ruines... They saw you and hoped you might TALK to them. Perhaps strike up a friendly conversation. But NO!!! You ran away... And broke their little ethereal heart. Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! HUMAN! I'll show you what REAL heartbreak is!'' le protagoniste a fuit le Mannequin **''YOU...! You... Shucks! You were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre. Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world. Human! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!'' le protagoniste a ennuyé le Mannequin **''YOU CAME ALONG! Not only did YOUR actions cause them to leave their home... But now all of their neighbors are gone, too! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE!!! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've NEVER been more mad!!! Guooooohhhh!!!! My mannequin levels are going OFF THE CHARTS!!!'' Génocide ***''...? This... This feeling...? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human. That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to finally fuse with my body! How's that sound? I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?'' Route Neutre/Vrai Pacifiste *''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! | Even if you attack my vessel, you'll NEVER hurt me! | I'm still incorporeal, you Mannequin!!! |'' (Wait, is Mannequin a compliment...?) 'Attack' **''Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! '' de ces lignes de dialogue apparaîtra; #1 **''Futile. Futile! FUTILE!'' **''Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!'' **''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!'' *''OWWWW, you DUMMIES!! | Watch where you're aiming your MAGIC attacks! | ... Hey! You! Forget I said anything about MAGIC!!! ''#1 *''I'll defeat you and take your SOUL!! ''#2 *''I'll use your soul to cross the barrier! ''#3 *''I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! ''#4 *''THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE! ''#5 *''Huh? Yeah, I guess then I'll avenge my cousin. ''#6 *''What was their name again...? ''#7 *''Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER! ''#8 ** Feeble. Feeble! FEEBLE! '#9+' **''Futile. Futile! FUTILE!'' **''Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!'' **''Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH!'' *''HEY GUYS! | Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! | Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? | Well... | FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!!! | Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! | Now you'll see my true power: | Relying on people that aren't garbage! ''#10 *''Mannequin BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE! ''#11 *''Mannequin BOTS! TRY AGAIN! ''#12 *''Mannequin BOTS! You're awful??? ''#13 *''Mannequin BOTS! FINAL ATTACK! ''#14 *''(N... no way!) | (These guys are even WORSE than the other guys!) | Who cares. Who cares! WHO CARES!!! | I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!! | I'VE GOT KNIVES!!! ''#15 *''I'm... | Out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! | YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! | YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME... | Forever. | Forever! | FOREVER!!!! ''#15 *''AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ''#15 *''Wh... | What the heck is this!? | Ergh! Acid rain!?! Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here! ''#15 *''appears ... sorry, I interrupted you, didn't I?'' *''as soon as I came over, your friend immediately left...'' *''oh no... you guys looked like you were having fun...'' **''oh no... I just wanted to say hi... | oh no........................(if the protagonist cheered or flirted with Napstablook after wearing their hat) **''oh wait... didn't you attack me before... | uhhh... that's awkward. | sorry. have a nice day. (if the protagonist "attacked" Napstablook) Route Génocide *''Thanks!'' *''Thank you!'' *''Great work!'' *''Bravo!'' *''OK!'' *''...'' Texte d'ambiance Pré-combat *''(Seems like a regular training Mannequin.) (Do you want to beat it up?)'' checké **''(You tap the Mannequin with your fist.) (You feel bad.)'' le protagoniste n'a tué personne **''(You sock the Mannequin.) (Who cares?)'' le protagoniste a entre 1 et 19 meurtres **''(You punch the Mannequin at full force.) (Feels good.)'' Oui; l'''e protagoniste a 20 ou plus meurtres]' **(You stare into each other's eyes for a moment...)'' Non *''(You've had enough of the Mannequin.)'' checké encore En combat *''Because they're a ghost, physical attacks will fail.'' Check *''Wipe that smile off your face.'' Glad Mannequin *''Mad Mannequin blocks the way!'' Rencontré *''Mad Mannequin is looking nervous.'' après qu'il parle d'attaque magique *''Mad Mannequin is doing an armless ska dance.'' Neutre *''Mad Mannequin glares into a mirror, then turns to you with the same expression.'' Neutre *''Mad Mannequin is bossing around its bullets.'' Neutre *''Mad Mannequin is getting cotton all over the dialogue box. ''Neutre *''Mad Mannequin is hopping mad.'' Neutre *''Smells like a clothing store. ''Neutre *''Mechanical whirrs fill the room.'' après qu'il vire les vieux pantins *''Glad Mannequin lets you go.'' dans la Route Génocide *''Mannequin looks like it's going to fall over. ''pendant le Génocide *''Mannequin stands around absentmindedly. ''[Neutre, '''pendant le Génocide]' *''Mannequin tires of your aimless shenanigans. [Neutre, '''pendant le Génocide]' *''You talk to the Mannequin. ... It doesn't seem much for conversation. No one is happy with this. Parler de:‎Mad Dummy/Im Kampf en:Mad Dummy/In Battle ja:Mad Dummy/戦闘 pl:Mad Dummy/W walce ru:Безумный Манекен/В бою zh:憤怒假人/戰鬥中 Catégorie:En Combat